


Popcorn

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Movie Night, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Just Remus, Janus, and Virgil having a movie night and a chat about popcorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be the beginning of a fic but I decided this didn't work well but it's cute anyway

Virgil smiled sitting on the couch with Janus and Remus. They were all cuddled up watching the corpse bride. Just their dark little family alone and content. 

Remus got up jumping over the back of the couch and going over to the microwave. He grabbed a bag of popcorn then tossed it into the microwave before shutting the door and starting it. Remus climbed up perching on the top of the fridge as he waited for it to finish. “What if popcorn companies started embedding metal shards in popcorn and they called it micropop…”

Janus glanced over, “There’s a metallic sheet in popcorn bags, so it clearly wouldn’t break the microwave because it’s not out in the open and contained by the plasticy paper and popcorn.”

“There’s what in popcorn bags?” Virgil asked looking at Janus. 

“A metallic like silver lining, perfectly harmless.”

“Oh ok.” Virgil nodded, cuddling up with Janus. 


End file.
